Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret War
by Shaman94
Summary: Was wondering what was missing from my previous MVC series. Now I know, it was a story to center the fights around. Request a Marvel/Capcom character or an Original Character and we'll see how they would've played in game and how they would've changed the future upon defeating the final boss Maestro Hulk.
1. Prolouge

In a time where the world has turned to dust and the might of heroes is no longer able to shield the Earth from threats on a global scale, a handful of them try one last time.

A matured X-23 and Mayday Parker stand their ground in the remnants of the Chrysler Building. A pack of Gamma Irradiated Dogs charging them from every direction.

"UGGGHHHH!" X-23 shouts as she thrusts her claws upwards and skewers one dog leaping atop of her.

The hound shrugs off the impalment and continuies to snap at her while still hoisted in the air. Right before she could collapse under the weight of the massive mutt, X-23 witnesses the life leave the eyes of the beast and tosses it aside. Another charging her is caught in a nearly invisible web and entangled. It's jaws muzzled together and legs binded. It is then lifted up and hung upsidedown from a beam in the ceiling. A collection of it and other Hulkified dogs can be see taking it up space in the various floors of the bearly standing building.

"Sorry Fido, every dog may have it's day but this pack has just been neutered." Mayday says, giving her new captive a spin before looking down to X-23. "Care to do the cutting, 23?"

X-23 nods and runs through the room with her claws spread, cutting through the first floors supportbeams before making a dash to the nearest exit. With the hellhounds still snarling inside, the once proud skyscraper comes crumbling down. From the rubble that landed a block, 23 rises back up.

"Did that hurt?" She hers a voice ask. "Cause it looked like it hurt." 23 spots Mayday perched on a lamp post over head.

"Thanks for the help." 23 answers.

"Relax she-devil, I'd never leave ya if I thought you'd actually die. Once the world is back to normal they'll have to make a buddy cop show about us. The Claw & The Web! No, too on the nose. Daughter's Of Danger! Too agendafied. Is that even a real word? Got it! 23 & Me!" Mayday says with a snap of her finger.

The young Parker then begins to gesture to 23 as if she was saying "come on, you know you like it", and, admittingly, she did. Mayday getting a slight smirk from the Weapon-X clone. The girl's moment of piece was cut short, however, as another applauded them.

"Ladies." A voice with a gruttled accent spoke. "You've survived my dogs of war."

"And I thought I was coming up with some generic names." Mayday interrupted.

"Yeah, I couldn't help but over hear." Banner said. "You really are a Parker."

"If we kill you here does that mean the world has been saved?" X-23 asks.

"Suppose there's only one way to answer that question." Banner tells her with a grin.

* * *

Elsewhere, an elderly Steve Rogers resides in a hall of almost shattered Ironman suits.

"Damn it, Steve!" An aged up Logan shouts while pacing the floor. "We should be out there with them. Fighting til the bitter end."

"We'd just be getting in the way, Logan." Hawkeye, as old as his comrades and missing an eye, says.

"Don't see what's wrong with going out in style at least." Peter Quill, the now wanting-to-be-retired Star Lord adds.

"Everyone calm down." The Captain says. "We have to have faith in the recruits. So long as we're alive, they have guidence. And with that guidence, hope."

Entering the room not a second later, Doctor Strange, or at least his phantom of the man he once was, phased into the room.

"I found it. The furthest point I can travel one of us back to." Strange speaks in a ghostly whail.

"For a guy without vocal-cords, your voice sure echoes." Quill says.

"I speak to you telepathically. The reverberation you feel is the openness of your own mind." Strange answers.

"Pretty sure he just called ya stupid." Hawkeye remarks.

"Jokes can be told after we do what we do best." Captain says, standing from his seat. "Today we stop armageddon."

Strange turns away from the team.

"Now be prepared. Once I open this portal to the past, my power will be fully depleted. I will no longer be here to aid you." The good doctor explained.

"Got ya. You die, everything goes with ya. We'll try not to screw up." Logan says.

"Glad we got that settled. The rest is yours gentlemen." Victor says, vanishing in a puff of light as a portal opens a foot in front of where he stood.

The image of what lied behind changing from the streets of New York to the front of the Xavier School. The four men readied to go back in time and put an end to Maestro before he could even begin. Regardless of what they may have to do. But before they could act, a voice caught their attention.

"Why wasn't I invited to the reunion?" Bruce Banner asks as he walks down a flight of stairs and into the room.

"Banner!" Logan snarls.

"How the hell did you-" Flint asks before Banner intterups him.

"Found a couple of strays a few hours ago. But don't worry guys, they won't be hurting ever again." Banner said, stepping off the final step.

The famous "Shinck" sound of Logans claws popping out then fills the air. The Wolverine is the first to move on Banner. In a fit of rage, Wolverine drives both sets of claws into Banner, lifting him off the ground and over head. His legs begin to struggle to remain standing and arms start to quiver as Banner's size begins to alter. Growing six feet taller in a matter of seconds and putting on several tons of muscle mass, Wolverine found himself trapped beneath The Maestro, the Conquering Hulk.

The Maestro stands up, Wolveirne still embeded into his chest but the roles of who's hoisted up now being reversed. Maestro then grips Wolverine by the shoulders and pries him off, only to snap his back over his knee. Maestro is then struck in both eyes by simultaneous blasts from Hawkeyes arrows and Star-Lords lasers. The dust clears around his face to reveal a grimmace and unflenching eyes as Maestro peers ahead to the duo.

"Better get goin' Captain." Hawkeye suggests. "We'll hold him off while we could."

Captain America was relunctant to leave his friends with The Maestro. It would be certain death to face him at their age, alone. But the portal Strange had opened was wavering. He had no choice. His friends placed their faith in him, now he must prove that trust to have been rightfully given. Cap dove into the portal, coming to stop the rise of Maestro by any means necessary.

* * *

**And there you have it folks, the one-shot prequel comic to Marvel Vs Capcom: Secert War.**

**Now that we have a story to go by that means we have a final boss and a main protaganist in the forms of Maestro Hulk and Old Man Captain America. Depending on what side our combatants (And OC's) choose the future can be changed for better or worse. **

**Be sure to leave your requests in the reviews. And as always, MVC Infinite never happened. I MEAN! ****I am the Shaman, and I will catch you all next time.**


	2. The Maestro, Final Boss

Hailing from a future where he all but rules the wasteland, Maestro Hulk returns to the past to build an empire from the ashes of the world he seeks to demolish. The only side effects of his time travel, the two earth's of different universes are melded into one. Can the two Earth's heroes fight back such a threat or will Maestro just further expand his empire? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: The Secret War.

* * *

Fighters Apporaching, Maestro's Throne Room. Crafted from the skulls of his enemies and topped with the pelt of a Wendigo, the Throne of the final boss is placed highly on a platform, above all rest in the stage. Beside it, two chained mutant boars pull to break their restraints. And hanging from the ceiling were cages filled with Jedah, The Red Skull, Doctor Doom and Wesker. Standing gaurd of the prisoners, Nemesis and Sentinel on the opposite sides of the stage..

"Don't bother fighting, you're already dead." Maestro (Pallet Swap for Mr. Fixit, Hulk, Rulk, Skarr, Professor Hulk) decrees, patting a Licker on the head before shooing it away.

"I'm gettin' too ol' for this." Old Man Logan (Pallet Swap for Wolverine) states.

The fight begins. Maestro stomps the ground to stumble his opponent. He then leaps off the screen and slams back into the stage with a comet in hand. Logan strikes back, lashing up with a Tornado Claw, spinning as he cuts upwards. Maestro pushes the weapon X back with a sonic clap from his hands. He then grapples Logan, gripping him with both hands and leaping into the air only to pile-drive his eldest foe into the floor. The stage quakes upon impact, the cages of Maestro's adversaries being opened from the shock and releasing them to wreak havoc on Nemesis and Sentinel in the background. An all out war was breaking out as the aged adversaries continued the spat. Maestro dug his fists into the ground and pulled up, sending a wave of debris to strike Logan and send him flying back.

"Perhaps, once I would've found this to be barbaric. Instead, it's exhilarating." Maestro taunts.

Logan rises back up. Closing the gap between him and Maestro with a Berserker Barrage. Logan then grapples Maestro, tackling into him and pinning him to the floor with his claws before ripping them back out. Maestro rose back up and activated his super.

"Enough of this Farce!" He declares, beating his chest. Maestro then begins to exude his Gamma Energy, signifying that his super was active and that if he landed a hit on his opponent, the sequence would begin. This game of Tag proved to be in the conqeror's favor as he leapt off stage and stomped back down to Earth atop of his opponent. The cenimatic to his super had begun.

Maestro sheds his Hulk appearance and becomes Devil Hulk, the stage altering to the hellscape of Banner's mind. Devil Hulk then socks into the ground, smashing his opponent beneath his fist, then repeats the process with the other fist before ending the fight with both fists being drive down onto his foe.

**K.O.!**

The stage returns to normal as does Maestro.

"I've outlived this world once already. A second time won't be a problem." Maestro states.

* * *

Years of rage had finally come to an end as Maestro followed through on his plan to return to the past and detonate every nuke in the world. Bringing an abrupt end to the reign of man, and leaving the Earth to be habitable to a select few, he reigned over the new landscape as the new lord of the Two Earth's. Also now known as Planet Hulk.

* * *

**The die has been cast (Your Name Here)! Who can stop or aid the Maestro from bringing this future into fruition? Leave your requests in review box or PM me. I go in order of submission so be sure to get them ASAP.**


	3. Blood Haven's The Wither

**AN: Picture each intro to be like the opening sequence to the original Devil May Cry, where Sparda is demonstrating his knowledge of how to weild a sword. Only in this instance it'd be (Insert Name Here) flexing their guns, both physically and metapohrically.**

* * *

**Original Character owned by dannyrockon122.**

Hailing form future where humanity is all but lost to the Gamma Irradiated hordes, the last man alive is left with nothing to loose. Hunting and hurting the Hulks before killing them, he had become a boogieman of sorts. Turning the most massive of titans in withered husks of their former selves, earning him the name The Wither. Now following The Maestro back in time, he sets his sights on the one responsible for it all. Can The Wither bring an end to this madness before it even begins? Find out, only on Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret War!

* * *

Fighters Approaching, The Streets. Borrowing designs from X-Men and Street Fight stages. Q stands in the background, spectating from a phonebooth that keeps him visible save for a shine on the window revealing his face every now and then. The Mutant Wanted poster hangs on a brick wall, with a gang from Final Fight mobbing a random parked park underneath it. Meanwhile, Luke Cage and Haggar clash in the background, the other mistaking one to be a member of a rioting gang.

"You were always mad, Banner." The Wither says, stepping off his motorcycle as it revs away.

"And here I thought I had cleared my abode of all pests." Maestro answere, shooing his Licker away.

The fight begins. The darkly claded Wither striking the first blow, tossing a double-sided knife across the air as it spins back to him like a boomerang. He detaches the two knives and wields them as he would brass-knuckles. Maestro, despite his massive size, is pushed back the same as any other opponent due to the Vibranium nature of the blades. With the flip of a switch (triggered by the use of the Power-Up feature) the blades can also produce elctric charges to stun, immense heat to increase damage or a instant freeze feature to slow the opponent struck with them. The Wither utilzes each of these features to their fullest, bouncing Maestro off the floor and into the air where he would catch him by comibing the knives and sending the spinning disc they formed to fly into him. Sliding under Maestro and sticking both knives into his feet, pulling them out only when rising back up and flipping him over. Hooking both knives into Maestro's sides and sides and piledriving him into the ground. The combos were plentiful.

"You started as a man, now you die a monster." The Wither states.

Maestro rises back up, shattering the glass and windows on the stage in question with a clap. The fight resumes, Wither tossing his cape up to mask the direction of the change he's tossing it towards. And upward angle to hook onto something out of view and swing across the stage to divekick into Maestro, landing atop of him and yanking the platform his hook had latched onto down onto his adversary. In close enough range, Wither chooses to activate his super. Blinding his foe with a swing of his cape once close enough.

The Wither then runs up his opponent and tosses a number of syringes into the opponent, injecting them with the Hulk mutagen. Showing where they all land, with the last one sticking in the forehead, and pumping the toxins into their target, the opponent begins to grow and explodes. The Wither, all the while, lands and turns away from his opponent, leaving them to their fate.

**K.O.!**

"So long as one exsists, hope for humanity as a whole does. And if not hope, vengence." The Wither states, vanishing into the shadows with a swing of his cape.

* * *

The Wither emerged victorious, falling The Maestro and his hordes. Though, he knew this would not solve the problem for long. If not The Maestro, it would be another tyrant to rise to the ranks of destroyer. So he stayed in the present and built an army of weaponized robots to fight for humanity. An army simply refered to as The Sentinels.


End file.
